


【GGAD】阿不思·邓布利多的画像

by Polydexury



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polydexury/pseuds/Polydexury
Summary: 当睹画思人的格林德沃终于等来了他的邓布利多......
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 15





	【GGAD】阿不思·邓布利多的画像

盖勒特·格林德沃一直拥有许多不为人知的秘密，其中一条便是: 他偷偷收藏了一幅少年阿不思·邓布利多的画像。

（一）

"先生，您要求的画像所有绘画工作皆已告竣，这是您的画以及您提供的剪报。"

一位慈眉善目的老人伸出枯槁的双手，将那幅已经用素雅的黑胡桃木裱褙罢的崭新画作，同黑白色调的被处理成麻瓜照片式的多年前少年邓布利多的剪报，一起交给了站在自己面前的那位看上去正值而立之年的玉树临风的金发男子。

格林德沃如获至宝似的双手轻轻接过，快心满志地勾起了嘴角——踌躇片刻，他慢慢掏出了身后的魔杖，随即将仗尖准确无误地对准了眼前这位德高望重的麻瓜老画师的脑门儿——

"Obliviate."①

一霎间的功夫，老画师茫然地眨巴眨巴眼睛，迈开步子远去了。

（二）

格林德沃不管身居何方，他一定要暗暗确保这幅邓布利多的画像必须寸步不离他的视线——譬如现在，那幅画正静静地挂在纽蒙迦德顶部书房里的一面深色石墙中央。这幅画像甚至还被他施了好些复杂的魔咒，因而达到了怎么样的效果呢?

"大人，您为何常常凝望这面荡然无物的石墙呢？"这便是良久以来，格林德沃的手下们频频出现的疑问。

纸是包不住火的，精妙绝伦的魔法却是包得住秘密的。格林德沃与邓布利多本人除外，又有谁真能瞧见这至臻的画呢？信步于纽蒙迦德城堡顶部宽敞的书房内，作为外人的你，必定是不能瞧见墙上高挂着的阿不思·邓布利多这位格林德沃党派的敌人头目的画像的。除非他们俩本人破天荒地乐意为你描述一番，那时你便可以获悉，这幅麻瓜绘画的肖像，画中人儿所呈现的姿态与神情本应是定格一瞬的——但这幅画却被格林德沃施展了绝妙的魔法，它无异于魔法世界里任何一幅画的特征便是画中的一切都是活动自如的——画里尚且年轻的邓布利多与画外的格林德沃，这样一来，他们就像是隔窗而谈的密友，纵使触及不到对方的肢体，但他们至少能够在一块儿谈话，谈什么都行，因为除了他们本人外，永远都不会有人知晓——但是你得清楚，格林德沃本人一点也不满足。

格林德沃极其喜欢凝神睇视画中人漂亮的红色卷发——那视觉上带来的感受是多么的真实啊！当温柔的风儿穿过高大明亮的落地窗吹进屋里，轻拂过房间里的每一隅，那些发丝就像真的存在于这片空间中似的飘逸起来，恰如同汹汹燃烧的激情的火焰——但光多于热的火焰，怕不易光消焰灭？那可是同真火相去甚远的。

在格林德沃心中，邓布利多的画像是他的壁炉——要是这么比喻足够妥当的话——而邓布利多本人是他的火。立足于这寒意逼人的雪山之巅，即便是在海拔极高的阿尔卑斯山地长大的的格林德沃②，倘若自己的火不能一直在自己身旁炽烈地燃烧着，他就只得在冷森森的夜里默默望着在画中已然睡熟的少年邓布利多，耸肩缩背，辗转难眠。

（三）

"阿不思，你会回来的，对吧？"格林德沃静静地坐在画像前墨绿色的沙发上，直视那面他人看来荡然无物的石墙。他的语气中尽管透露着着迷惑不解，但更多的却是无奈与心酸。

"盖勒特，我就在你身边，同你朝夕相伴，你这是什么问题呢？"画像里年纪尚轻的邓布利多粲然一笑。

格林德沃沉思了，他启口欲言，却发觉心中所念，纵使千言万语道不尽，却是何等的难以言喻——最起码，在这个红头发的人儿面前，他什么也说不出来。

"盖勒特，我想回到你身边。"画像里的少年再次启口，吐出一朵娇艳欲滴的红丁香。

"我还需要等待吗？"格林德沃瞻望着画像里的邓布利多，异色的双眸间是满满的无可奈何的哀伤，深如海，深如狂澜。

"我想不会。"

你想？这是什么空洞的回答啊！这就是痛苦不堪的煎熬啊！如同把那罪恶而热烈的灵魂，推向不知何时才可净炼达圆满的炼狱一般痛苦！③格林德沃仰头瘫倒在了柔软的沙发垫上，看起来似乎有些恼羞成怒的他，却正暗自期许着邓布利多接下来的话。

可是画像里的邓布利多再没出声了，他安静地看着画像外有些气恼的盖勒特，海蓝色的眼眸间透出浅浅的笑意——那是一双多么漂亮的眼睛啊，至少在格林德沃眼中，即便是萨尔茨堡高原上蓝得醉人的天穹也不及那双眼睛之夸姣的万分之一。④

（四）

"格林德沃。"

一个熟悉到叫格林德沃不禁开始怀疑自己的听觉的声音，从他身后那座中世纪文艺复兴风格的砖石壁炉里响起。他竟开始战栗了，不敢别过身去——梅林的胡子啊——格林德沃起先是仰起了脑袋，惊奇骇愕地望着画像上的人儿——后者则是一切都理之应当似的用平淡如水的目光与他对视少顷，直到格林德沃不自然地移开视线，缓缓地转过身。

"你来了，阿不思，什么时候开始用姓氏称呼我了？"

格林德沃以一种故作镇静的口吻应答道，语调是轻微微上扬的——令他战栗的不是因表露在外的惊愕，而是面前这位年长于自己两周岁的男人，是他朝思暮想的阿不思·邓布利多，大不同于那可望而不可即的画像里的邓布利多，这是活生生的、可以触碰得到的阿不思·邓布利多本人。

"托你的福，我这次外出直接导致了魔法部调查霍格沃茨教员的日期延迟了，盖勒特。"

"案牍劳形的日子告一段落了吧？你能来找老朋友叙叙旧，我真是荣幸至极。"

格林德沃愈发平静了，他开始迈步向前——说起霍格沃茨，格林德沃日夜希冀邓布利多本人的光临，为此他曾特地暗暗建起了纽蒙迦德与霍格沃茨之间的飞路网通道，趁便让他的那只棕黄色的长耳猫头鹰向远在英吉利海峡彼岸的邓布利多悄悄送去了一封邀请函，搞得像是生怕邓布利多不来似的。这不，邓布利多不仅仅来了，还是独自一个人呢。

"你有了收藏肖像的癖好？"邓布利多一眼就望到对面那壁上挂着的大相框，里头那和自己神肖酷似的人儿还披着格兰芬多黑色素面袍，"敢问出自哪位画师之手？"

"说起来你或许不信，一个麻瓜，阿不思，格林德沃找麻瓜作画，而且格林德沃还往画里念了魔咒。"

"这倒不稀奇，但对于你会拥有我多年前的相片一事......"邓布利多看出了肖像的身份，有那么几秒钟，他那双与画里的少年毫无二致的明亮的双眸间，浮光掠影般地闪过了一丝愕然。

"别吃惊——阿不思，你可是想起了我来，算算我们多久没见面了？"格林德沃特地加重了"久"这一词的语气，他已然驻足于邓布利多跟前，靠得极近，直面矮了他半个脑袋的男人，继而，他脑袋微垂，微微颤动着的金色睫毛下那双异色的瞳孔正徐徐扩大，暧昧的目光径直落在眼前人那宛若南北回归线间碧蓝色的温暖海浪似的眼眸间，

"这么多年不见，何必对彼此冷若冰霜？"格林德沃倏地扬起魔杖，朝着身后的画像猛地在空中一挥，一张凭空而来似的黑色幕布便将那肖像上恬静的少年严实遮罩，"我看，阿不思，我们得开个好头——"一连串的防干扰魔咒喷水似的散离在四面八方的石墙里，迅速蔓延开来，"作为我们多年以来首聚的小庆祝？"

邓布利多眼睑微敛，避免撞上格林德沃的目光。对方不知道自己遮蔽于红色发丝下的耳根近乎与他的头发颜色相去无几了！——在遇到格林德沃之前，他打算一定要对这个混账漠然置之——当此之时他却......该死......那荒唐的打算都见梅林去吧！

"你不是热衷诗情画意？十几年前你是怎么念的诗？" 五根颀长的手指触碰到了邓布利多的格外敏感的侧颈，"我怎能不超乎寻常地歌唱你？"

滚烫的触碰正由红头发男人的后背缓缓移动至其身下，那是一种纵然一层轻薄布料阻隔却依旧叫男人悸动的抚摩，

"嗯？"金发男人伊始将指尖渐渐往后，探入眼前人灰黑色西裤头里，"当我优美的地方属于你？"⑤

"地方"一词被格林德沃极具魅惑性地特意加重了语气——他猛然一把自后托起眼前人的臀，随着清晰的"啪"的两声巨响，于极速而来的下一秒中，画像前那张墨绿色柔软沙发上横生出两具坚硬的躯体。

他猛地翻身，再度扬起的接骨木魔杖于一瞬间施展出数道魔咒，白光点点散落邓布利多雪白的衣襟，用以蔽体的布料宛若一涌流泉似的，极其顺利而自然地滑落至铺着厚实的地毯显得富丽而不浮艳的地面上——邓布利多曲线分明的胸腹袒露于格林德沃炙热而富于侵略性的目光之下。

"过于急躁了，盖勒特。"邓布利多扬起双臂，两手紧扣住了格林德沃意欲触碰他肌肤的颀长的十指。

"遵从你内心所欲，阿不思。"

"你若是想泄欲——我可不曾认为你十多年来还会为苦行主义⑤所左右。"邓布利多些许冷厉的目光落在与格林德沃紧扣着的十指上。

"你嫉妒了？"格林德沃微微俯身，滚烫的鼻息轻拂过红头发男人宽厚的胸膛，激起后者一阵不易察觉的战栗，"我想，那个为禁欲所苦恼多年的角色，是你？"

格林德沃的话语尖锐刺耳，亦尽是谩辞哗说。他十几年的禁恏之为与邓布利多无异，但后者全然不知，亦眉头微蹙，几分羞恼迫于形色。

"我这傲人的一辈子其实只擅长于三样事物，"格林德沃微微抬起了下巴，嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的浅笑，语气竟带着几分蛊惑，如醉如迷，"魔法，权力，"仰起的脑袋缓缓下垂，纤长的浅金色的睫毛在红头发男人徐徐扩张的蓝色的瞳孔前微微扇动着，

"——你。"

身下红头发男人微微皱起的眉心渐渐舒展，其下那冷冷厉厉的目光亦伊始变得温和——显然，邓布利多为格林德沃把他与于自己最为重要的两样东西同日而言而惊悸——三者并论的前提似乎不那么重要了——

他张开口，双唇微颤，接着唇间吐出的词句亦有些含糊不清，倒更接近于喃喃自语——但近在眉睫的格林德沃是能够听清的。

"那就做你擅长的事吧。"邓布利多是这么说的。

料不到的言语在格林德沃迷糊的大脑中不尽放大，触碰到其间那根奏响了寻衅之音的细弦——于是那些响音戛然而止了，于是他的的大脑就这样倏地清醒了，于是他前一秒兀自僵硬的双手松懈了......

于是他想，阿不思，你这是在点火自焚。

格林德沃伸开双手，颀长的、骨节彰彰的十指自然展开，指尖温柔无比地落在邓布利多腰间白皙而敏感肌肤上——是不带一丝嫐嬲的、宛如俊俏的羽毛轻盈点落在地的那般温柔。指尖划过男人光洁的肌肤，顺利而平静，好像仅仅如同异物蓦然轻轻擦过似的，并未激荡起或大或小的圈圈涟漪——其实不然，倘若你用了什么魔咒使你的视觉徐徐放大，你会发现那看似光洁的肌肤上浅褐色的细小汗毛一根一根森然耸立的景致。

邓布利多时断时续的轻喘如同利剑般穿透格林德沃的耳膜，直击他极为敏锐的大脑皮层——确乎过于敏感了——那是一阵阵宛如恶婆鸟的歌声般的声音，婉转亦会叫格林德沃理智尽失⑥——理智对于他渴求的一切愿望的长期性压抑，他不需要了，当此之时不论是言语或情思，亦或是一颦一笑，都屈从与情欲吧——在肉体的热情中泯灭吧！

毕竟身下的男人，是他离别千载的、今生惟一的恋人。

指尖轻抚过胯骨之下尚未披露的地带——接着他的手骤然敏捷地转移至了邓布利多的小腹，毫不费劲地解开了那系得紧紧的裤带——其下那早已坚挺欲望极欲从那仅剩的一层布料的束缚中挣脱。

但格林德沃猛然想起来——兴许亦胜接近于突发奇想——尽管那般做法是显露得放荡不羁的，尽管他的欲望所予以烧灼般的痛苦再明显不过——但他并未夷犹分毫。于是他便慢条斯理地起身了，抽出接骨木魔杖断然前举，仗尖对准了身前深色石墙上那已然被黑色幕布遮挡的少年的画像——幕布瞬间凭空隐没了。少年晏然自若的神色在目睹画外邓布利多赤身裸体的姿容之后荡然无存，倒是惊惶失措而忸怩不安，其色亦赧赧然。

"阿不思，可曾忆往昔？"格林德沃遽然俯身贴近卧倒着的、半身赤裸的红头发男人，后者那红霞微泛的面孔上一双蓝得醉人的眼睛映射出迷茫而疑惑的目光，"......你那玫瑰一样白的少年时代，你具有令你可怕的激情，具有令你恐惧的念头......"⑧

格林德沃自顶至踵皆在极欲发泄的情欲影响下不停发颤，他伸手窜进邓布利多火红的发丝间，缓缓驱使着他转过脑袋，直到那双蓝如深海、清如温泉的蓝眼睛里投影出画像中的俊美少年——投影出邓布利多年少时的身影。

邓布利多默尔，他抬起痉挛的双臂环抱住金发男人的后背——房间里不过是两个云交雨合的人，再加上其中一个人残乱不堪的记忆，欢若平生，亦不过尔尔？蓝眸间映出的是惝恍迷离的回忆，亦是一个熟悉的少年，跪坐着，身边虚无的影子仰首挺立——

"现在我道晚安你也还礼，若你答应，我就吻你......"⑨

那是金发少年的甜言，亦是爱神维纳斯的蜜语——但红发少年漠然置之，他跪坐着，在十多年以前，在夜幕低垂的夜里，在不愿挂名于齿的女孩谢终的夜里，泪水潸然，榴月至林钟，那些时日里全部的情愫积蓄，顷刻之间几近冰消瓦解——但那些情意仅仅是沉睡了，多年后在那双再度映出过往的双眸间渐渐苏醒......

格林德沃低下了头，他在找寻一张嘴——梅林，他找到了，不是存封在记忆中那无法触及的，不是的，那就是真真切切的，是他日夜观画的时辰里，脑中臆想的，热烈渴求的，是的！哦，他真是不应该这么多年屈从于禁欲主义啊！他亦自食其果，如今自顶至踵的每个细胞，都太敏感了，过于敏感了——他的下身是滚烫的，欲望的痛苦近乎烧灼——而且显然，身下的男人与他的境况相同——于是他们紧紧挨在了一起，但那不够，他们同时想到——狎昵之举还应更甚，而显然这是不够的。

格林德沃猛然起身，用几秒钟的功夫褪去了衣裤，披露于外的下半身偾张的性器无不在像红发男人宣告着爱欲的的渴求，

"阿不思，你我都不是孩子了，"

脱口而出的竟是这样一句话。他伸手褪去了邓布利多最后蔽体的衣物。

"但你我还远未成熟......"

默然良久的邓布利多开口回应道——随即而至的下一秒，他身下挺立的炽热被一阵年少时再熟悉不过的温热倏地包裹，多年的禁恏之为只会使他身体中性兴奋神经的敏感程度逐年愈甚——他过于敏感了，以至于当他硕大的冠状体在触碰对方湿热的口腔时，竟猛地剧烈跳动了一下，多么奇妙的感觉啊！

画像上脸颊潮红的少年撞进了他迷糊的视线，于是记忆的天窗遽然敞开了，或隐或现的幅幅画面一帧一帧地放映着——他看到那个十六岁的金发少年，伏在身下吸弄自己初尝人事的阳具——他亦看到当此之时胯间的金发男人，是同样的动作，同样的姿态，抑制着自己极其肿胀的痛苦，近乎全力取悦着他——有那么浮光掠影般的一瞬，他看到这两者的影子重合了......

"我怎能不超乎寻常地歌唱你，当我优美的地方属于你？"

那是他在莎士比亚绝美的十四行诗里读到的诗句。十八岁那年，当他被卷卷近乎狂喜的浪潮逐渐吞噬时，这句诗从他的唇齿间脱口而出。但十多年后的现在，他干涩的喉咙竟一句话也没有吐露，这令他自己也愕然——在这个金色头发的人儿面前，他竟什么也说不出来——他呻吟着，如醉如狂，连绵不断，淹没了下身被来回吮吸时发出的淫荡的"滋滋"声。

格林德沃温润柔软的舌在他愈发肿胀的性器顶端摩挲，一遍遍细致描绘着他坚挺的轮廓，激烈的快感直击他无比敏感的大脑皮层——他的阴茎猛然被径直延伸入对方敞开的的喉间，又快速地收回，反反复复——梅林的胡子啊！永远不要停止吧——但时间绝不再是以分、秒来计算的，而是从他身边呼呼地飘过去了！天知道过了多久——但几秒后，身体猝然加剧的颤动回答了他，顶端猛地溢出的白浊的、滚烫的精液径直流入格林德沃的口腹。

"盖勒特......"高潮渐退后的身体本就乏力，再加上他多年的禁欲造就的敏感极致确乎足以的令人窒息——他直接瘫倒在了那张墨绿色的沙发上，用近乎呜咽的声音轻唤着金发男人的名......

格林德沃俯身吻住了他柔软湿润的唇瓣，那是一种不带一丝嫐嬲，亦不带一分情欲的轻吻，缓缓的，柔和的，尽管他下身的偾张持续不断的燥热从未殆退，但他只是想吻他的阿不思，亦是想给阿不思身体舒缓的时间。等到后者用那双漂亮的、即便是萨尔茨堡高原上蓝得醉人的天穹也不及其之夸姣的万分之一的眼睛坚定地望向他时，他知道，直到那一刻，他才允许自己进行接下来的活动——而现在，他只想亲吻他，阿不思柔软的唇似乎怎么也吻不够，它像两片娇嫩的红丁香花瓣，在格林德沃温柔的轻吻中徐徐融化......

"盖勒特，你知道你想要什么。"湛蓝的、明亮清澈的双眼间投射出认真而坚定目光，落在了格林德沃异色的双瞳里。紧接着的下一秒，格林德沃用双手分开了他的双腿——仍旧是那一种熟悉的触感，那种来自对方柔软的、温暖湿润的舌的触感，但这一次不再是落在同一处，而是落在他臀间的窔处，身下微张的穴口传来触电般的体验——新一轮的欲火逐渐燃烧，不断堆积的欲望转化为了下身性器的不断偾张......

几秒后，格林德沃终于直起身，长驱直入邓布利多微微张开的后穴。他缓缓向前移动着自己坚挺的阳具，身下的男人的小穴里头那柔嫩细腻的壁肉一点一点地将他的硕大环绕，多年来禁欲苦行的痛苦终究在顷刻间分崩瓦解，邓布利多温暖亦紧致的包裹近乎欲将他推向神经的癫狂——但他顿然愣了一下，他发觉这对身下的红发男人是一种并不舒适的磨折，他看见他紧咬着牙关，紧蹙着眉头——他好看的眉头出现皱褶了！格林德沃心尖一颤，他正缓缓地抽出，身下的男人一阵激荡人心的轻喘宛如俊俏的羽毛般轻盈地挠弄着他敏感的大脑皮层——这一剂催情药真可谓来得及时啊——他仿佛被激励了，于是也顾不上那么多了。

他伊始律动自己的下半身，随着身下男人喉间起起伏伏的呻吟奏出的节奏。他上身倏地窜上了邓布利多的胸膛，灵巧地避开了面前那非己的坚硬而挺立的性器，接着他轻轻咬住了邓布利多右胸红褐色的小硬粒，头颈微侧，耳边响起身下男人愈发强烈的、伊始变得不均匀的喘息，于是他下身持续律动的速度不断地上升——

温柔的风儿穿过高大明亮的落地窗吹进屋里，他一阵心悸，用余光迷迷糊糊瞥见身旁画像里的少年，白皙的脸蛋上泛出同那红色的发丝般的颜色——说起头发啊，风儿终究还是窜进了窗，拂过画框，那画中少年红色的发丝就像真的存在于这片空间中似的飘逸起来，恰如同汹汹燃烧的激情的火焰——

但那是光多于热的火焰——而真火就在他的怀中激情地燃烧啊！

他近乎疯狂地抽送着下身，颤抖的双臂支撑起的上身却格外温柔地低俯着，他无餍地深吻着邓布利多的唇舌，任凭急躁无比的时间呼呼飘过——管它过去了多久呢！他记忆的天窗已然敞开，他可以看到那个面孔与画像中的少年如出一辙的十八岁的阿不思，低下脑袋，用蓝如深海，清如温泉的双瞳久久凝视着正吸弄自己私处的曾经的盖勒特那红润的唇。

十六岁的格林德沃初尝人事，用那青涩的，与如今正成熟的自己迥乎不同的方式取悦着他的阿尔......

"我怎能不超乎寻常地歌唱你，当我优美的地方属于你？"

阿不思曾经告诉他，那是他在莎士比亚绝美的十四行诗里读到的诗句。当滚烫的、白浊的精液径直流入十六岁的自己口中时，这句诗从阿不思的唇齿间脱口而出。但十多年后的现在，眼下的男人竟一句话也没有吐露，这令格林德沃惊愕不已——这个男人只是在呻吟，如醉如狂，连绵不断，淹没了格林德沃极欲释放的欲望来回冲撞时发出的淫荡的"滋滋"声。

格林德沃直接射在了邓布利多的体内——在白色的、粘稠的液体从那通红的穴口缓缓流出时，他一口含住了邓布利多将要释放的欲望顶端，滚烫的湿热迎合着性器那猛然间剧烈的颤动，他热乎乎的口腔，下一秒便被熟悉而美妙的味道充斥，他毫不迟疑地将它们全部吞了下去。 

（五）

"阿不思......"格林德沃侧躺在邓布利多身边，他把脑袋向前倾，直到自己光洁的额头准确无误地挨到眼前红头发男人额角的毛发。他颤动着的金色睫毛下那双异色的瞳孔正徐徐扩大，柔情脉脉的目光径直落在眼前人那宛若南北回归线间碧蓝色的温暖海浪似的眼眸间，

"那些关于你的一切记忆——都已被我存封入画，"他停顿了一下，一时间不知怎么表述是好。

眼前人明亮清澈的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，他心尖一颤，于是思忖少顷，接着道:"你知道......画外人会老去，我们都在变老，但没关系，我不在乎......"

格林德沃张开的双唇微颤，接着唇间吐出的词句亦有些含糊不清，倒更接近于喃喃自语——但近在眉睫的邓布利多是能够听清的。

"我爱你。"格林德沃是这么说的。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 注:
> 
> ①遗忘咒。
> 
> ②此处为私设。
> 
> ③但丁所著《神曲·炼狱篇》中描述道，死后的人在炼狱中经受历练，通过净化，最后进入天堂。
> 
> ④萨尔茨堡:奥地利地名，其位于海拔1400米的高原上。
> 
> ⑤出自《莎士比亚十四行诗》第39首。（从此再也不能正视这首我爱的诗开首了hhh我这叫自食其果......）
> 
> ⑥苦行主义: 来自于对自身肉体欲望的克制，即禁欲。
> 
> ⑦恶婆鸟（Fwooper）: 一种来自于非洲的羽毛十分艳丽的鸟，它们看上去赏心悦目，歌声却会令听闻到的人丧失理智。（见纽特·斯卡曼德著作《神奇动物在哪里》）
> 
> ⑧出自《道林·格雷的画像》。
> 
> ⑨出自《维纳斯与阿都尼》


End file.
